Lo que creí perdido
by MiraiHiiraguizawa
Summary: Harry y Voldemort desaparecen de la faz de la tierra durante su pelea en el ministerio, mientras que cierto rubio y su padrino ponen toda Inglaterra de cabeza hasta que Harry vuelve ¿o no?
1. Prólogo - ¿Harry?

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _¿Harry?_**

Draco se hallaba en una cafetería en el Londres muggle, en la parte que a Harry más le gustaba. Miró su taza de café negro, aquella bebida que al principio tanto había aborrecido pero que el moreno de ojos verdes al final había conseguido que desarrollara una especie de adicción hacia esa cosa. Café negro, ojos verdes, gafas, pelo alborotado.

Cada vez que Draco iba a esta cafetería sentía su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, pero al menos era mejor que quedarse en casa lamentando la desaparición de Harry, el cual se había convertido en mártir para todo el mundo mágico. Pero Draco se negaba aceptar que hubiera muerto, por más que todos, incluido el padrino de su moreno, se empeñaran en decir lo contrario. Draco sollozó al sentir los recuerdos venir; en esa mesa Harry le había pedido que fueran novios oficiales, hacía exactamente dos años, en esa mesa habían tenido su primera cita tres meses antes de aquello, en esa misma mesa habían jurado permanecer juntos por toda la vida. Hasta los sucesos del Ministerio.

Los ojos de Draco vagaron por los locales de enfrente hasta dar con una silueta que le parecía familiar. Se levantó sin mucho ánimo, con un dolor en el pecho al pensar que, de seguir por ahí, Harry habría cumplido 16 años ese mismo día. Se acercó al local y vio como una niña jalaba a alguien que tenía las manos llenas de ropa hacia unos vestidores, a un lado estaba un niño pequeño de cabellos como el oro y de ojos chocolate. Una señora muy parecida al niño entró y le dio al pequeño una dona y le extendió otra a un muchacho que hasta ese momento había estado de espaldas a los ventanales de la tienda. Cuando se dio la vuelta y se sentó, Draco sintió un vuelco en el corazón, entró en el local y se acercó al grupo escondiéndose hábilmente entre la ropa.

-Gracias, Adri...Gracias, mamá-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, su cabello era negro y estaba alborotado, sus rasgos eran varoniles pero a la vez suaves, su sonrisa era perfecta y sus ojos, ah, bajo las gafas escondía unos hermosos ojos verdes. El niño de cabellos oro se acercó a la mujer.

-Mamá, ¿Harry puede ser mi novio?-preguntó el niño, la mujer abrió mucho los ojos y miró al ojiverde, éste se encogió de hombros.

-Pero, Leo, cariño, Hary es heterosexual-explicó la mujer, el niño miró a Harry como esperando que desmintiera aquello.

-Es cierto, Leo, prefiero a las chicas, lo siento-se disculpó Harry, los ojos del niños se llenaron de lágrimas así que Harry lo alzó con relativa facilidad.

-Eres malo, me odias-sollozó el niño, Harry lo abrazó

-por supuesto que no, Leo, es más te adoro, pero aparte de ser hombre eres mi futuro hermano pequeño ¿Cómo podría ser novio de mi hermano pequeño?-explicó Harry, Leo se aferró a él y lloró

-No me importa-dijo el niño entre lágrimas.

-Pero, Leo, eso está mal; nos separarían de inmediato, me enviarían a la penitenciaría de menores y entonces no podríamos vernos más, en cambio, si soy solo tu hermano mayor, puedo llevarte a jugar, a parques de diversiones, a heladerías-dijo Harry, Leo se enjugó las lágrimas

-¿lo prometes?-preguntó el niño

-Por supuesto-respondió el ojiverde.

-¿por el dedito?-preguntó Leo extendiéndole el meñique.

-Por el dedito- contestó Harry haciendo la promesa del meñique. El niño pareció recuperarse y salió corriendo a los brazos de su madre. Harry se comió su dona en paz. Draco iba a salir de entre la ropa; tenía ganas de tirarse sobre Harry, cubrirlo de besos y caricias, de pedirle que lo hiciera suyo y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Hasta que llegó la otra.

-Mira, Harry, ahora Janneth está vestida igual que tú-dijo la niñita de antes que sostenía de la mano a una copia exacta de Harry; los mismos ojos, la misma expresión, el mismo cabello por los hombros negro y alborotado, la misma nariz, las mismas cejas, el mismo lunar e la base del cuello, la misma complexión, la única diferencia eran los pechos; la persona que estaba agarrada de la mano de la niña era una chica.

-Wow, tienes razón, Lucía; se ven idénticos-dijo Leo, la tal Janneth se miró al espejo y se tocó el pecho haciendo una mueca, Harry pareció leerle el pensamiento porque había agarrado dos busos negros holgados idénticos. Ambos se los pusieron y quedaron indiferenciables; ¡Hasta caminaban de la misma manera!

Draco salió lo más rápido que pudo del local, entró al Londres mágico raudo y con un fluido movimiento de varita se apareció en el Número 12 de Grimmauld place. Entró como una estampida y abrió de un empellón la puerta de la cocina; en ésta, con caras largas por la pena y el dolor, se hallaban los gemelos, Arthur y Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Kingsley, Sirius y Severus. Draco cruzó la habitación a largas zancadas y se paró frente a su padrino, el cual lo miró extrañado; aquella mirada de dolor, alegría y una chispa de locura de Draco no le daba buena espina al pocionista

-Draco ¿Qué...?-la pregunta del maestro de pociones quedó en el aire mientras el rubio Slytherin lo cogía de los hombros y susurraba:

-Harry está vivo, yo lo vi-


	2. Capítulo 1 - Mío y Tuyo

**Nota:**

 **Esta historia ya la había publicado en Mundo Yaoi bajo el seudónimo de "Mirai-sama". Así que no se angustien, si soy yo (?).**

 **Los agradecimientos van al final de cada capítulo ;)**

 **Lo mismo que las respuestas a los reviews :3**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Los libros de Harry Potter y todo el mundo mágico y demás pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, así como todos sus personajes maravillosos. No gano ningún dinero con esta historia, sin embargo los reviews son más que recibidos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 ** _Mío y tuyo_**

 __-Draco-__  
 _Dos años, tres meses y seis días antes._

-No quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo ¿o si, Potter?-le preguntó petulante un Draco Malfoy de trece años a Harry; se hallaban a un lado del castillo, en la frontera del Bosque Prohibido.

-No lo harías-dijo Harry no muy seguro, Draco le mostró la lengua

-Si lo haría, a menos...-respondió Draco

-¿A menos?-preguntó Harry un poco desesperado, Draco se mordió el labio con lascivia; al fin tenía al moreno bajo su control, solo debía actuar con cuidado.

-Tienes que salir conmigo-replicó Draco con una sonrisa:- serás mi novio-

-Ni lo sueñes, Malfoy-gruñó Harry, Draco sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-De acuerdo, le diré a todos que tú y...

-Está bien, tan solo cállate, no lo menciones ni por asomo; el castillo tiene oídos- interrumpió Harry asustado, Draco sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Harry.

-Nos vemos pronto, cariño-rió Draco dándole un beso a Harry en la boca, el moreno retrocedió un poco pero correspondió el beso. Draco se marchó; pronto vendría su padre para llevárselo por las vacaciones de semana santa.

 _"Harry:_

 _Recuerda que somos novios;_  
 _Deberías escribirme cartas de amor._  
 _Más te vale hacerme algo lindo._

 _Te desea,_  
 _Draco"_

 _"Draco:_

 _Ven al Londres muggle el viernes, por favor_  
 _Te tengo una sorpresa._  
 _¡No voy a mandarte cartas de amor!_  
 _Sigue soñando._

 _En tus garras,_  
 _Harry"_

Draco vio a Harry sentado en una mesa de una cafetería con una taza de café negro entre las manos, se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?-preguntó Draco, Harry frunció el entrecejo y lo invitó a sentarse.

-¿No deberías saludarme primero?-preguntó a su vez Harry, Draco se sonrojó un poco

-Hola...Potter-dijo Draco, Harry hizo una mueca

-Harry-corrigió Harry, Draco asintió

-Hola, Harry-respondió Draco, Harry sonrió y le tomó la mano

-Hola, Draco ¿Qué tal te ha ido?-preguntó Harry con dulzura, Draco se sintió culpable porque sabía que el moreno lo hacía para que él no revelara el secreto.

-Bien...¿y a ti?-preguntó Draco, Harry tomó un sorbo de café y miró alrededor.

-Fatal...Necesito cariño-comentó Harry, Draco miró sus carnosos labios y no pudo contenerse.

Draco cerró los ojos esperando a que el moreno lo apartara, pero lo único que hizo el moreno fue corresponder el beso con algo de timidez, Draco abrió un poco la boca y la lengua de Harry se coló por la pequeña abertura. Lo siguiente que sintió Draco era como el moreno lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo hacía sentarse en sus piernas. Al final terminaron separándose por la falta de aire.

-Gracias- dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera, Draco rió suavemente y dejó que el moreno lo volviera a besar.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Draco

-Si...-respondió Harry y se quedó pensativo un momento:- Nunca había tenido una cita así-

-¿Todas eran citas sexuales?-preguntó Draco extrañado, Harry negó con la cabeza

-Me refiero a citas en público-respondió Harry, Draco asintió y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

 _Grimmauld Place, Actualidad_

-Harry está vivo, yo lo vi-

La frase flota en la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place mientras las personas que se hallan ahí miran fijamente al recién llegado; Severus no puede quitarle la vista de encima a su ahijado. Al fin suspira y mira a Draco con ternura y pesar.

-Draco, ya han pasado tres meses, Harry murió-le dijo como quien le explica algo a un niño pequeño, Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Yo vi a Harry, estaba en una tienda muggle, era él, lo juro-dijo Draco desesperado al ver que nadie le creía.

-Draco-empezó Severus, Draco se aleó de su padrino furioso.

-Harry está vivo, y tú insistes en tratarme como si estuviera loco-gritó el rubio, el maestro de pociones miró a su ahijado y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, Draco, mañana iremos a esa tienda muggle y le preguntaremos a un encargado; posiblemente fuera solo alguien muy parecido-dijo Severus, Draco negó.

-Nadie podría parecerse tanto-replicó el rubio y subió a la que había sido la habitación de Harry, tomó una de las túnicas de su moreno y la olió, las lágrimas empezaron a salir lentamente mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado junto a su Harry.

 **_FLASHBACK_**

-¿Harry?-preguntó Draco abrigándose con su capa, era de noche y Harry no aparecía. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 10pm, Harry le había pedido que fuera a las 8:50pm. Draco se limpió las lágrimas y se encamino hacia el castillo con lo que le quedaba de dignidad, entonces sintió ese frío que siempre hacia cuando habían dementores cerca, vio a Harry correr hacia un claro y lo siguió. Se quedó paralizado al ver el montón de dementores que se cernían sobre dos figuras, tragó saliva al ver a Harry observando, sin hacer nada ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Quizo gritarle, pero entonces una luz blanca lo encegueció, cuando sus ojos se recuperaron los dementores se habían disipado, Draco caminó hasta donde estaban Granger y Harry, pero no se mostró ante ellos. Harry dijo algo sobre su padre y la sangre sucia dijo algo de que tenían que volver a la enfermería pronto. Draco los siguió de cerca y vio como se metían en la enfermería. Esperó a que se durmieran y se coló allí.

-Draco-musitó Harry entreabriendo los ojos; solo había fingido dormir. Draco lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No fuiste a nuestra cita-dijo Draco, Harry se incorporó levemente.

-lo siento...Sirius...-empezó a explicar Harry, Draco le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Si no quieres salir conmigo solo dilo, pero no me dejes esperándote en medio de la oscuridad con un frío de los mil demonios. Si quieres...Nuestro trato se acabó. No le diré nada a nadie de lo que pasa entre tú y él-dijo Draco, Harry lo miró impertérrito. Draco se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la enfermería, Harry le agarró la manga.

-No...-susurró Harry jalando a Draco hacia si

-¿No qué?-preguntó el rubio

-No me dejes, te amo-respondió Harry, Draco lo miró y sus ojos se aguaron

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Draco, Harry lo besó con cariño

-Jamás mentiría sobre algo así-respondió Harry jalando a Draco a su cama.

-Harry...espera... ¿Qué...? aaaahahhhhh-gimió Draco al sentir como el moreno le besaba y mordía el cuello mientras sus manos se colaban entre sus pantalones.

-Shhhh Draco, no hagas ruido, no querrás que se despierten-dijo Harry señalando a Ron y a Hermione, Draco se mordió el labio para reprimir los gemidos que le provocaba Harry con cada caricia y cada beso. Pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos y excitados.

-Harry...hazlo-susurró Draco, Harry lo besó y abrazó con fuerza para luego preparar su entrada.

-Hoy serás mío-dijo Harry con un hilo de voz y sus labios rozando la oreja de Draco.

-Todo tuyo-respondió Draco, Harry lo penetró lentamente, Draco se aferró a las sábanas y se mordió con fuerza el labio mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de sus ojos para luego ser borradas por los labios de Harry.

-¿Listo?

-Siempre

-Draco...

-mhmmhmhmh Harry...

-oh Draco

-mmhmhmhmmhm Harrry más...

-Draco!

-Harry!

-DRACO!

-HARRY!

Ambos se corrieron al tiempo en medio de un estremecimiento de placer, una extraña calidez los inundó cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Harry salió de dentro de Draco y éste hizo un hechizo de limpieza y se vistió para luego irse en la oscuridad, dejando al moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Quiero que seamos pareja oficial, Draco-dijo Harry, estaban sentados en su mesa en la cafetería.

-¿Y qué hay de él?-preguntó Draco mirando a Harry, éste se mordió el labio

-Está muy distante últimamente...Creo...Creo que ya no siente nada por mi...-admitió Harry algo triste, Draco lo besó; sus labios sabían a ese café negro excedido de azúcar que tanto le gustaba.

-Oh vamos, eso es imposible-dijo Draco, Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y lloró

-¡Ya no me ama! ¡Ya probó lo que quería probar de mi; ya no hay nada que lo mantenga junto a mi!-sollozó Harry mientras el rubio lo consolaba.

-¿Entonces soy tu premio de consolación?-preguntó Draco algo decepcionado

-Por supuesto que no; yo te amo. Quiero que seamos pareja oficial, Draco; quiero que dejemos de escondernos en aulas vacías para darnos besitos ocasionales, quiero que dejemos de fingir que somos algo que no somos. ¡Quiero que el mundo sepa que te amo, Draco!-dijo Harry algo ofendido por el comentario de Draco, Draco miraba más allá con cara de susto, Harry lo miró sin entender.

-Harry...Ahí está...-musitó Draco, Harry se dio la vuelta y dejó escapar un chillido de terror al ver a su otra pareja.

-Vaya-dijo el hombre claramente decepcionado, Harry se sintió culpable, pero luego se llenó de ira.

-¿Qué quieres?-le espetó tomando la mano de Draco, el hombre lo miró dolido.

-Venía a buscarte...Pensé que podríamos, olvídalo, tú y tu nuevo novio parecen muy felices...-dijo el hombre, Harry lo miró con rabia, Draco soltó la mano de Harry.

-No, no lo estamos...digo si, pero no...Vayan a dar una vuelta juntos, no se preocupen por mi...-dijo Draco, el hombre lo miró extrañado y Harry le dedicó una mirada de ternura y amor.

-Mi Draco-susurró Harry acariciándole la mejilla al rubio, el hombre le agarró la mano y lo detuvo.

-No toques a nadie más; eres mío-dijo el hombre, Harry se soltó

-¿Ah si?¿Y porqué no estabas a mi lado cuando me atacaron los dementores?¿Por qué le mentiste al Ministro cuando preguntó por Sirius?¿Por qué no has vuelto a llamarme?¿Por qué ya no me besas?¿Por qué ya no me tocas?¿Qué hice mal?¡¿QUÉ HICE MAL?!-gritó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, el hombre lo abrazó y lo besó con ternura

-Mi Harry, lo siento; te sentía distante, creí que necesitabas tu espacio luego de todo lo que estaba pasando, si quieres saber la verdad; yo no quiero que Sirius Black te ponga un dedo encima, Eres mío, Harry, Mío-Dijo el hombre, Harry se dejó consolar y se aferró a la túnica del mayor.

-También soy de Draco...Te amo, lo sabes, te lo dije hace un año, pero también amo a Draco...No puedo elegir a uno; no sería capaz de romperle el corazón al otro...Yo...Yo quiero ser de ambos y quiero que ambos sean míos...-dijo Harry, el hombre frunció los labios y clavó sus ojos negros en los esmeralda de Harry para luego mirar a Draco.

-Está bien; Seamos un trío-dijo el hombre jalando a Draco para que hiciera parte del abrazo, Draco sonrió y dejó que Harry lo besara y luego vio como besaba al otro.

-Los amo-dijo Harry

-Te amo, Harry-dijo Draco

-Te amo, mi leoncito-agregó el hombre.

 **_FIN_DEL_FLASHBACK_**

Draco se había dormido aferrando la túnica de Harry, Severus entró en la habitación y le acarició el cabello a su ahijado sintiéndose roto por dentro. Le dio un beso en la frente a su ahijado y acarició con suavidad la tela que éste aferraba ¿Habría visto realmente a Harry o el dolor había hecho que viera cosas?

Draco entró en la tienda seguido de los Weasley, Hermione y Severus, en la registradora se hallaba una mujer gordita de pelo pintado y grandes gafas con incrustaciones, alzó la vista de su revista y les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Desean algo?-preguntó con voz afable y chillona, Draco se apoyó en el mostrador

-Me preguntaba si usted recuerda a una mujer que vino a esta tienda ayer-dijo Draco ante la sorpresa de sus acompañantes

-Vienen muchas mujeres a mi tienda, jovencito, ¿Recuerda usted como era ella?-respondió la señora.

-No la busco a ella exactamente, pero era de cabellos dorados y piel tostada, además venía con dos niños pequeños de pelo dorado igualmente y unos mellizos-dijo Draco, la señora asintió emocionada.

-Ah si, me acuerdo de los mellizos, que pareja tan encantadora; eran tan iguales a pesar de ser chico y chica, es más, me pidieron que les encontrara cierta ropa en su talla (la misma talla, que lindura) dos de cada prenda y ellos vendrían a recogerla hoy-dijo la señora, Draco sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Sabe a que hora vendrán?-preguntó Draco, la señora revisó un cuaderno de apuntes

-No tardan en venir, Jovencito-respondió la señora, Draco asintió

-¿Le dijeron sus nombres?-preguntó Draco, la señora miró sus apuntes y sonrió

-No, me dejaron su apellido y un número telefónico, además de sus iniciales para que las bordara en el revés de la ropa. Son H.J y M.J Williams-dijo la señora garabateando en una hojita que luego le pasó a Draco con la información de los chicos.

-Estaremos allá esperando a que lleguen-dijo Draco señalando una esquina de la tienda, la mujer asintió. Draco y los demás se sentaron en su esquina.

-Creí que habías dicho que viste a Harry-dijo Hermione, Draco asintió

-Si, vi a Harry...y a su melliza-dijo Draco, los Weasley y Hermione lo miraron escépticos, Severus miraba la puerta.

-Harry era hijo único-dijo Hermione

-Shhh-dijo Severus al ver como entraban dos figuras que usaban ropa a juego y llevaban la capucha del buso ocultándoles la cara. Draco salió corriendo hacia ellos, cuando se bajaron la capucha se dio cuenta de que no llevaban gafas, pero sus ojos si eran de ese hermoso verde esmeralda que tanto amaba.

-Wow-musitó Draco cuando ambos se quitaron el buso dejando ver camisas pegadas que se acomodaban perfectamente a sus bien formados cuerpos, ambos se voltearon y lo miraron.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso cuando nos ve?-preguntó la chica

-No sé...-respondió el chico, Draco sonrió al oír esa voz.

-Tal vez se deba a que son muy parecidos entre si-dijo Draco, ambos sonrieron contentos por el comentario.

-Esa es la idea-dijo ella

-así es-agregó él

-¿no usaban gafas? Creo que ayer los vi usando gafas-dijo Draco, los mellizos asintieron, sacaron unas cajitas y se sacaron algo de los ojos para luego escoger entre una gran variedad de pares de gafas hasta coger unos de montura redonda. Se los pusieron y Draco sintió como su corazón saltaba al ver a su Harry frente a él. Ambos mellizos sonrieron y empezaron a recoger la ropa que le habían encargado a la mujer.

-Hay que admitir, que se parece demasiado-le dijo Severus a Draco mientras veía a los chicos meter la ropa en unas grandes mochilas de acampar que llevaban. Los chicos se pusieron largos abrigos negros y se pusieron las capuchas.

-¿Van a ir a algún lado?-preguntó ella

-¿Podemos acompañarlos?-agregó él, Severus miró a Draco

-Podemos ir a tomar algo, si gustan pueden acompañarnos-dijo Draco

-Que sea lejos-dijo él

-muy lejos-agregó ella, Draco asintió y guió a los mellizos seguidos de los Weasley, Hermione y Severus por largas calles y callejuelas hasta un sitio alejado, un sitio que a Harry le gustaba mucho visitar cuando salían juntos; habían un montón de casitas con lindos jardines y una heladería, cerca había un bosquecillo.

-Quiero un helado de vainilla-dijo Hermione

-Que sean dos-agregó Ron

-Que sean cuatro-dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

-Yo quiero uno de fresa-dijo Severus.

-Nosotros queremos uno de chocolate-dijeron los mellizos al tiempo

-Yo uno de tiramisú-dijo Draco.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos todos tenían su helado y los mellizos lo comían con una sincronización casi escalofriante. Draco miró a el chico con añoranza.

-Esto, Gracias por servirnos de coartada-dijo él

-Y por ayudarnos a escondernos de Adrianne y sus hijos-agregó ella

-¿La de pelo dorado?-pregunto Draco, los mellizos asintieron. Draco se mordió el labio recordando el día anterior:- ¿No es su mamá?

-Si, bueno, se casó con nuestro padre, pero...-empezó él

-Es un dolor en el culo, además nos sacó de nuestro cómodo hogar y nos trajo a éste estúpido país (sin ánimos de ofender, siempre quisimos venir a Inglaterra, pero no a vivir)-dijo ella

-¿De dónde vienen? y ya que estamos en eso ¿cómo se llaman?-preguntó Severus, los mellizos se miraron.

-Nacimos en Boston, aunque cuando nuestro padre se casó con Adrianne vivíamos en San Francisco-dijo él

-Así es, somos Mary Janneth y Harry James Williams-dijo ella, Severus alzó una ceja al notar que siempre hablaban en plural.

-¿Son de Estados Unidos?-preguntó Ron incrédulo, Harry y Mary asintieron.

-¿Solían viajar mucho? No parecen el tipo de persona que se quedan mucho en un solo lugar-dijo Severus, y era cierto, algo en su mirada y en su reticencia a preguntar nombres indicaba que solían pasar muy poco tiempo en cada lugar.

-Si, nos cambiábamos de casa por lo menos cuatro veces cada año-dijo Mary

-Por culpa del trabajo de nuestros padres, incluso luego del divorcio, aunque cambiábamos de ciudad o estado, siempre veíamos a mamá los fines de semana-explicó Harry, Draco le acarició el cabello en un impulso. Harry se estremeció y sonrió.

-¿Está muy despeinado?-preguntó inocentemente, Mary sacó un par de espejos y ambos se intentaron peinar el cabello.

-lo siento, es que se veía tan suave que no me resistí-admitió Draco logrando que los mellizos sonrieran.

-¿Ustedes de dónde se conocen?-preguntó Mary, Harry los miró inquisitivamente como reforzando la pregunta de su hermana.

-Weasley, Granger y yo vamos a la misma escuela, los gemelos salieron el año pasado, y Severus es mi padrino y es profesor allá-dijo Draco señalando a los demás

-¿Cómo es esa escuela?-preguntó Harry interesado

-¿Es linda?-agregó Mary curiosa

-Es un internado, pero es bastante linda, tiene varios campos, un lago y un bosque-dijo Hermione, Mary y Marry suspiraron con ensoñación.

-Y usted es profesor allá ¿no?-preguntó Harry mirando a Severus asentir con la cabeza

-¿Cómo es su nombre completo?-pregunto también Mary

-Soy Severus Snape, encantado-dijo Severus estrechando las manos de ambos chicos; como sospechaba, ambos tenían magia fuerte, ambos tenían la magia de Harry Potter. ¿Sería posible?

-el placer es nuestro-dijo Mary con una sonrisa, Harry asintió sonriendo a su vez.

-Hay plazas en el colegio, si quieren; podría hablar con el director-dijo Severus, las caras de ambos se iluminaron. Los otros lo miraron inquisitivamente pero él les dio una mirada de "les explico luego".

-¿Podría, Profesor Snape?-preguntó encantada Mary

-Sería genial; no tendríamos que ver a Adrianne -exclamó Harry, Mary asintió.

-Se nota que no quieren a la tal Adrianne-dijo Ron, los mellizos se encogieron de hombros.

-Nosotros la soportamos por papá, ya que parece ser feliz con ella, lo que pasa es que nos duele que halla dejado a mamá-explicó Harry

-Además nos trajo a Inglaterra alejándonos definitivamente de mamá-añadió Mary.

-Oh vaya-dijo Severus, los mellizos miraron al suelo, en ese momento empezó a sonar un teléfono, los mellizos lo sacaron, lo miraron tragaron saliva y contestaron.

-¿Aló?-preguntaron al unísono.

-USTEDES DOS ESTÁN EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS, JOVENCITOS, MIREN QUE HUIR ASÍ DE ADRIANNE. CUANDO LOS ENCUENTRE LES VA A IR MUY MAL; ADRIANNE Y YO ESTAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS POR USTEDES Y QUIEN SABE QUE ESTARÁN HACIENDO PAR DE MOCOSOS REVOLTOSOS-gritó un hombre desde el otro lado, los mellizos se alejaron del teléfono temblando.

-Pero papá-empezó Harry

-Tal vez ya conseguimos escuela-terminó Mary

-¿Tienen ganas de vernos?-preguntó el hombre

-Si papá-dijeron los mellizos

-Hay una cafetería cerca a la tienda dónde fueron ayer con Adrianne, nos vemos allí en media hora-dijo el hombre

-hecho-dijeron los mellizos

-Los quiero-dijo el hombre

-Te queremos-respondieron los mellizos.

-¿Quiere ver los registros escolares de los chicos?-preguntó afable el señor Williams que era en extremo parecido a los mellizos pero no a James Potter lo cual extrañaba a Severus.

-Por supuesto-dijo Severus recibiendo los expedientes de los mellizos los cuales estaban muy entretenidos hablando con los otros.

-Sus notas siempre han sido muy altas-dijo el señor Williams con un dejo de orgullo

-Ya, pero su comportamiento podría mejorar-dijo Adrianne comprensiva mientras Severus revisaba los expedientes de las escuelas muggles a las que los mellizos habían asistido; en efecto ambos tenían las mejores notas y un gran promedio académico, pero su comportamiento era bastante bajo y además habían listas enteras de escaramuzas en las que se veían involucrados por no decir las páginas de sus infracciones a los diferentes reglamentos de las diferentes escuelas. sin embargo, todas las infracciones parecían tener un trasfondo mágico "Los chicos suelen usar su magia aún sin saber que la poseen, y eso es más marcado si han tenido una vida familiar difícil o no han contado con apoyo de amistades fijas" pensó Severus mirando las infracciones que iban desde dejar a un matón en el techo de la escuela hasta lograr que una monja fuera recluida en una clínica psiquiátrica.

-Hablaré con el director Dumbledore; puede que ellos tengan las cualidades que buscamos en nuestros alumnos-dijo Severus.

-Gracias por su tiempo, estaremos en contacto-dijo el señor Williams entregándole una papel con su dirección actual y su número telefónico.

-mañana les enviaré una carta sobre la inscripción de los chicos, pero creo que no es lo mejor que los dejen a dormir en un hotel con ustedes; siempre pueden escaparse. Los mellizos podrían quedarse con la señorita Granger que no vive lejos de aquí, así también podrían hacer amigos y no llegarían solos a clases-dijo Severus, el señor Williams (Jack Williams) y Adrianne estuvieron de acuerdo, por lo que los chicos se fueron con Draco y Hermione a casa de ésta última.

-Buenas noches-dijeron los mellizos, Draco y Hermione les sonrieron

-Buenas noches-respondió Draco

-dulces sueños-contestó Hermione, los mellizos asintieron

-Buenas noches, Harry-dijo Mary abrazando a su mellizo

-Buenas noches, Mary-respondió Harry devolviendo el abrazo.

Ambos chicos se fueron a distintas habitaciones; Harry dormiría con Draco y Mary con Hermione. Draco se sentía nervioso por el hecho de que iba a estar en la misma habitación que su moreno por primera vez desde que desapareciese meses antes.

-AAaAAAAHHH-gritó Harry despertando asustado, Draco se le acercó y los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas. Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama y Harry se abrazó a el y escondió su cabeza en su pecho. Lloró.

-Sshhh tranquilo, todo está bien, yo estoy contigo-susurró Draco acariciándole el pelo.

* * *

 _._

 _Aquí los agradecimientos:_

 _._

 _Muchas gracias a Christine C y Tainie por darle favorito._

 _Muchas gracias a A. Winter, Christine C, Ryogana y Tainie por seguir la historia._

 _._

 _Hola Christine C;_

 _Me alegro que te guste, y espero que sigas leyendo. Lamento decir que en éste capítulo aún no recupera la memoria :'/_

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Mirai_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Si encuentran algún error de ortografía o redacción no duden en hacé_ _rmelo saber, gracias._

 _Cada seguidor, favorito y review me da mucho ánimo y me hace feliz, los adoro chicos._

 ** _En el Overlook,_**

 ** _Mirai._**


End file.
